tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Robín de los bosques (película de 1922)
Robín de los bosques (Robin Hood) es una película estadounidense dirigida por Allan Dwan en 1922. Está interpretada por Douglas Fairbanks, Wallace Beery, Enid Bennett y Alan Hale, Sr.. Sinopsis Tras abrirse la película con los versos: “''So fleet the works of men / Back to their earth again / Ancient and holy things / Fade like a dream''” (“Rápidas fueron las obras de los hombres. Volvieron de nuevo a su tierra y lo antiguo y lo sagrado… se desvaneció como un sueño”), vemos como, en plena Edad Media, el rey Ricardo I Corazón de León decide participar en las Cruzadas y ponerse al frente de su ejército. Con él marcha el caballero Huntingdon, que deja atrás a su amada, Lady Marian. Al frente del reino deja el rey a su hermano Juan, que codicia el trono. Muy pronto, éste hace que la idílica Inglaterra se convierta en un lugar cruel y brutal, sumido en las tinieblas. Avisado por su amada, Huntingdon regresa desde Francia, donde acampan las tropas reales, a su patria. Pero ante la situación que encuentra, y creyendo que Lady Marian se ha suicidado arrojándose por un precipicio al huir de los secuaces del príncipe Juan, se une a los que, damnificados por el tirano, se refugian en el bosque de Sherwood, convirtiéndose en su líder con el nombre de Robín Hood. Ricardo consigue salvar la vida de un intento de asesinato cometido por el traidor Guy de Gisbourne y regresa a Inglaterra. Se une de incógnito a la banda de Robín, y juntos consiguen vencer al príncipe Juan, que acabará desterrado. Finalmente, Robín se reencuentra con Lady Marian, quien en realidad se había ocultado en un convento. Crítica “La exposición del tema tiene un desarrollo muy lento (a ojos modernos), hasta llegar a la mitad de la proyección, cuando el tempo se acelera, para volver a resultar aburrido y cansino, hasta llegar a la secuencia final en que todo es acción.” (Historia del Cine). Curiosidades Se trata de la primera gran producción cinematográfica rodada en torno a la figura de Robin Hood. Fue protagonizada por una de las estrellas más rutilantes del Cine Norteamericano de acción de los años veinte, Douglas Fairbanks un auténtico acróbata de la gran pantalla. Sus grandes dotes físicas le permitieron llevar a cabo las escenas de riesgo, prescindiendo para ello de dobles. El guion de la película fue escrito por el propio Fairbanks aunque utilizó su seudónimo de Elton Thomas. La dirección corrió a cargo de Allan Dwan. Fue la producción más cara de la época con un coste de un millón y medio de dólares de presupuesto. Una gran parte del mismo fue destinado a la construcción del mayor decorado edificado en Hollywood para una película de cine mudo. Se trataba de un imponente castillo diseñado por Lloyd Wright, hijo del célebre arquitecto Frank Lloyd Wright. Dada la magnitud y grandiosidad que alcanzó la película fue la primera que contó con un estreno de gala en la historia de Hollywood. El acto tuvo lugar en el Teatro Egipcio de Grauman. Definitivamente, esta película resultó ser la gran catapulta que lanzó al éxito a Douglas Fairbanks como una de las estrellas más destacadas de Hollywood. Como dato anecdótico cabe señalar que este largometraje estuvo integrado dentro de la lista de películas perdidas del cine mudo hasta que, en los años sesenta, lograron recuperarla. Reparto ---- de:Robin Hood (1922) en:Robin Hood (1922 film) fr:Robin des Bois (film, 1922) it:Robin Hood (film 1922) nl:Robin Hood (1922) sv:Robin Hood (1922)